Meu Namorado é um Fanwriter
by Angiolleto
Summary: Como contar ao seu namorado que você é o escritor favorito dele? Jared tem o jeito certo. Padackles, Au. Homenagem para Ana Ackles.


**Titulo: Meu Namorado é um Fanwriter**

**Autora:**Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:**O Jen não é meu. Ele é todinho da Ana Ackles, não tenho nada a ver com isso.

Mais o meu Jared é propriedade particular, ok?

**Beta:** Minha Amorinha linda e perfeita, Ana Ackles.

**Resumo:** Como contar ao seu namorado que você é o escritor favorito dele? Jared tem o jeito certo.

**Nota Inicial: **Essa fic é uma homenagem a minha mestra, amiga e irmã Ana. Todas as partes entre aspas foram retiradas de histórias dela, com a devida autorização, só pra deixar claro. Então é com muito prazer que eu posso dizer que essa história é um presente pra pessoa mais fofa desse mundo. Porque ela é muito mais que uma escritora. É amiga, irmã, conselheira e muito mais. Além de ter um talento incrível que pode ser traduzido por aqueles dedinhos mágicos! Amorinha linda, parabéns por ser tão boa no que faz! Te amo...

**Nota Inicial 2:** As partes entre aspas foram retiradas das histórias Piratas e Pimenta e Chocolate. Somente os nomes dos personagens foram alterados. Nos originais são Jensen e Jared. Aqui estarão como Dean e Sam respectivamente.

* * *

Eu tenho um problema ok?

"Mas quem nessa vida não tem?", diriam as pessoas.

Vocês não têm que contar para o seu namorado que você é o escritor de fanfics favorito dele, eu responderia.

Sou a pessoa mais sem sorte de todo o universo!

Ok, vamos do inicio. Eu sou Jared Tristan Padalecki, tenho dezoito anos e estou no ultimo ano do colégio. Estudo na mesma sala que meu lindo e maravilhoso namorado Jensen Ross Ackles.

E é ai que começam os meus problemas. Jensen e eu nos conhecemos no ensino primário e somos amigos desde então. Nossos pais trabalham na mesma empresa, o que também ajudou bastante nessa amizade. Sim, ainda hoje somos amigos, mas há um ano e meio nossa "situação" mudou um pouco.

Nós começamos a namorar. Me lembro até hoje do nosso primeiro beijo, e do dia em que da maneira mais desajeitada do mundo eu pedi Jensen em namoro. E ele aceitou da maneira mais meiga do mundo.

'Ta. Isso foi gay demais, até pra mim. Foi legal. Ele aceitou de uma maneira legal. Não meiga. Padalecki, você está me saindo uma garota pior que de filmes românticos infantis. Tsc, tsc. Se contenha.

Mas, voltando ao assunto. Namoramos há um ano e meio, e ninguém da sala sabe. Na verdade, ninguém do colégio sabe, nós preferimos assim. Nossos pais sabem. Não foi uma festa com fogos de artifício e anúncios num jornal, mas eles não desaprovaram. Isso já é muito, vindo dos Padalecki e principalmente dos Ackles.

O que importa mesmo é que eu e o Jen somos felizes. Talvez essa amizade que tínhamos antes tenha ajudado. Quer dizer, antes nós já namorávamos, só que sem o titulo oficial. Fazíamos quase as mesmas coisas que fazemos hoje, com o bônus de que hoje posso beijá-lo a hora que eu bem entender, ou quase.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando por que eu falo tanto assim e não digo logo o que está acontecendo não é? Pois bem esse é o meu problema: eu sou o fanwriter favorito do meu namorado e ele não sabe disso. E eu não tenho idéia do que fazer.

Vou contar como tudo isso começou.

Jensen e eu sempre gostamos de fanfics. No começo líamos juntos, principalmente de autores que escreviam cenas de luta ou até outros finais para nossos desenhos favoritos. Às vezes encontrávamos alguns spoilers muito legais sobre as séries, outras vezes a história tinha tanto sangue que era mais legal que o desenho. Coisas de garoto de 12 anos que não gostam só de videogames.

Às vezes líamos quando estávamos juntos, outras não. Não era como um ritual para ler fanfics, era um passatempo que os dois gostavam e só.

Eu não sei bem quando começou, mas um dia eu encontrei uma fic que tinha um aviso: Hentai. Eu não sabia o que era isso, eu juro. E eu sou uma pessoa curiosa, todo mundo sabe disso. E bem... Eu li a fic. E não nego que a coisa era bem excitante. Muito excitante, eu diria.

Depois disso, quando Jensen não estava na minha casa, o que era raro, eu lia algumas fanfics nesse estilo. Não foram só 'algumas', mas vocês me entendem. Mas o que realmente me fez cair nessa enrascada em que eu me encontro foram as fics Yaoi. Como eu ia saber o que significava o termo? Poxa, japoneses poderiam ser mais específicos.

Mas eu devo dizer que as fics Yaoi são bem mais o meu estilo. Algumas escritoras são maravilhosas, eu até falo com algumas na internet. Para elas eu sou apenas Anjel. E antes que vocês pensem, eu não escrevi errado, o 'J' é de Jared mesmo. Tudo bem eu sei que é meio estranho, mas eu não tinha muita imaginação na época em que fiz meu profile no site. Tenham dó de uma pobre criança fanática por fanfics inapropriadas para sua idade.

Aliás, se tiver alguma criança lendo isso, pare por aqui. Essa fanfic não é pra você. Entre em contato comigo e eu te indico ótimas fics sangrentas. Daqui a alguns anos conversamos sobre o que é Hentai e Yaoi, eu sou um especialista nisso. Mas vamos deixar isso pra lá.

Voltando ao assunto. Depois de muito ler, e foi realmente muito, eu posso dizer o que aconteceu? Sim, o senhor Padalecki foi virar escritor. No começo eram apenas fics inocentes, eu tinha vergonha de escrever, vê se pode?

Mas com tempo e – que Jensen não me escute – um pouco de desejo reprimido, eu comecei a minha carreira como fanwriter de Yaoi. 'Tá, eu sei que com dez fics e só umas duas ou três contendo cenas inapropriadas, eu não posso dizer que eu sou um grande fanwriter de Yaoi, mas garanto a vocês que elas são muito detalhadas, e explicitas.

Ok, não é lá grande coisa. Mas é alguma coisa. Já recebi várias reviews de fãs – e eu quase saio gritando pela casa que tinha fãs, só não fiz porque minha mãe estava em casa – e eles me elogiam pra caramba.

E qual não foi a minha surpresa saber que um desses fãs era . E o cara era simpático. Conversamos muito através do site onde posto minhas fics. Ficamos 'amigos' até. Eu contei um monte de coisas minhas pra ele, menos o fato de que namorava um garoto.

E bem, vocês já se pegaram tentando descobrir o que o nick de uma pessoa significa? Eu pensei em tanta coisa. Poderia ser Alex Júnior. Ou quem sabe Antonio Junior. Ou fosse A por ele ser um cdf que só tirava A, e Jr fosse alguma coisa do seu nome. Bom, pouco tempo depois eu desisti. Talvez um dia eu descobrisse.

Mas um dia, enquanto eu estava na casa do Jen – comentei que somos vizinhos no mesmo prédio? – ele resolveu que iria dormir um pouco. Tinha ficado até tarde acordado no dia anterior, jogando videogame, e estava com sono.

Eu disse 'tudo bem amor, pode ir', tranquilamente, sabendo que ao pé da cama dele fica a mesa do computador, então eu estaria de olho nele para qualquer coisa. Posso parecer destrambelhado, desajeitado, até um mini furacão por onde passo, mas com o meu Amor, eu sou a pessoa mais cuidadosa desse universo.

Ok, mais uma vez isso soou meio gay, mas afinal de contas eu sou gay, então não tenho com o que me preocupar certo?

Mas enfim, quando abri o navegador dele, uma das páginas mais visitadas era justamente a do site de fics. Eu fiquei confuso. Há uns seis meses ou um pouco mais, logo que comecei a escrever minhas fics, eu perguntei a ele, por pura curiosidade na verdade, se ele ainda lia alguma coisa. Ele disse que não. Na hora eu não liguei.

Eu estava esperando uma review do meu amigo , então resolvi esquecer isso e entrar. O que eu não esperava era cair justamente no profile logado de .

Foi então que entendi. Ackles. Jensen Ross, . Conversava com Jensen durante todo esse tempo e eu não sabia que era ele. Comecei a fazer milhões de perguntas para mim mesmo.

Será que ele sabia que era eu? Será que ele ficaria bravo se descobrisse? Será que ele só estava me testando, esperando que eu descobrisse que era ele através da nossa ligação cósmica de namorados?

Com tantos writers para ele gostar, eu tinha que ser um deles? Como eu vou explicar pro meu namorado que tudo que está escrito nas minhas fics é o que eu quero fazer com ele?

Eu não posso fazer isso. O que ele iria pensar? Ele vai achar que tudo que eu não tenho coragem de fazer com ele, eu escrevo. Se bem que essa parte seria verdade.

Ah, sim. Eu me esqueci de mencionar isso. Nós dois somos virgens. Nunca fizemos nada juntos, nunca passamos dos beijos e amassos. Não que a gente queira esperar a noite de núpcias ou uma noite perfeita. Não é nada disso. Nós só nunca tivemos coragem, por vários motivos. Nossos pais podem estar em casa, tanto eu quanto ele temos mais um casal de irmãos que podem chegar a qualquer minuto. Não seria algo agradável. Sério mesmo, confiem em mim. Não seria.

Bem, a minha descoberta foi há três dias. E eu acho que eu não 'to conseguindo fazer as coisas ficarem bem. Sempre que eu to com ele eu fico nervoso, eu começo a gaguejar, e segundo ele eu 'to ainda mais destrambelhado que o normal. Consegui quebrar três copos em uma única tarde com ele.

Minha situação está péssima.

... J&J ...

Nós chegamos em casa e eu fiz uma coisa que não costumo fazer. Não fiquei com ele. Jensen está lá, na casa dele e eu aqui, deitado na minha cama, pensando seriamente em escrever um recado pra ele dizendo que sou eu.

O máximo que vai acontecer é o meu furacão loiro entrar por essa porta, gritando histericamente, querendo acabar comigo. Nada que eu não possa suportar.

Tudo bem, péssima idéia. Não precisam dessa cara de desaprovação. Parece meu pai quando eu faço alguma coisa errada e ele olha para mim e diz "Isso não foi nada bom, Jared.", e deixa que minha mãe termine o serviço.

Por falar em pai e mãe, nossos pais vão ter uma festa da empresa em que trabalham. Meg e Mack, as pirralhas que chamamos de irmãs, vão ser fáceis. Ainda bem que eu sempre tenho um pouco de dinheiro guardado para um bom suborno. Só falta convencer o Jeff a levar o Josh pra fazer alguma coisa. É, o suborno vai ser a melhor tática com eles também.

Mas ainda sim eu não tenho coragem de aparecer lá simplesmente dizendo 'Oi Jen, e aí?'. Vou tremer, gaguejar e se eu encostar em alguma coisa eu vou quebrar, tenho certeza disso.

E vamos à pergunta que não quer calar: como um cara de mais de 1,9m e forte pode ter medo de uma simples conversa?

Já se fizeram aquela pergunta "Você é um homem ou um rato?". Quando se trata de ferir os sentimentos do meu Amor, eu sou um rato. E um rato medroso.

_Duas horas e meia mais tarde._

Eu estou subindo até o sexto andar. São quatro andares, porque eu to demorando quase dez minutos? Será que porque a cada vez que eu subo um degrau eu desço três? Talvez seja isso.

Campainha, ele demora pra abrir. Ele abre a porta com cara de sono, cabelo desgrenhado, a camiseta amarrotada. O cheiro é inconfundível. Jensen tomou um banho antes de dormir. O cheiro do seu xampu é delicioso e combina tanto com ele.

Sua cara de sono é linda. E ele parece estar em transe porque ainda está olhando não sei pra onde, encostado na porta e ainda não me deixou entrar. Detesto interromper a soneca dele, mas...

- Jay... O que aconteceu? – ele não esta bravo realmente. Só detesta que interrompam sua soneca da tarde.

- Amor, precisamos conversar sobre uma coisa muito importante. – Aos poucos vejo Jensen se mover, sair do caminho para que eu possa entrar. Ele vai até o banheiro e volta com o rosto molhado e com uma cara de quem já está quase 100% acordado.

Ele chega perto de mim e eu o beijo; pego sua mão e o conduzo. Vamos até o quarto, onde eu vejo o computador ligado tocando uma musica de sua banda favorita e a cama desarrumada. É o jeito dele preferido de dormir. É quando ele faz o beicinho mais adorável.

Eu paro de frente do computador e começo a tremer. Dever ser hilário porque ele começa a rir, como se ver um cara do meu tamanho tremendo de medo fosse algo realmente engraçado. Pelo jeito que ele ri, deve ser mesmo.

- O que foi Jay, o que aconteceu? O que foi que meu computador fez pra você? Eu brigo com ele se quiser. – Além de rir, ele abraça minhas costas, como se fosse realmente me proteger caso fosse necessário.

- Jens, eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa ok? E você só vai comentar quando eu acabar. – Ele sorri, mas não fala nada, só me abraça por cima da cadeira quando me sento.

Eu abro novamente o navegador. Abro o site de fanfics e ele me olha corado. Meu Amor, tão lindo! Sem comentários sobre isso, ok?

- Jay eu... Tenho lido algumas fics. Eu sei que é coisa de criança, mas...

Ele me olha extremamente curioso quando eu faço logout de seu profile e login no meu. Vejo seus olhos se arregalarem, e ele se afasta lentamente da cadeira até sentar na cama.

- Você é...

- Sou.

-Você escreveu tudo...

- Tudinho.

- Todas aquelas cenas cheias de...

- Sim. Todas elas.

- Jared isso é... – De verdade? Eu ainda estou tremendo. Eu disse: rato medroso! – Incrível!

Incrível? Eu ouvi bem e ele disse incrível? Só incrível. Nada além de incrível. Isso é bom certo?

- Jay, a sua imaginação para os detalhes – Jensen se levanta da cama, e se aproxima de mim, colocando as mãos em meu peitoral – mesmo sem nunca ter vivido isso – ele tem um sorriso safado no rosto enquanto passa a língua por seus lábios. – é realmente incrível, Jay.

- Foi só usar a imaginação, amor. – Eu não sou bobo. Sei o que ele quer e eu também quero. Hoje é o dia D. Eu não disse que o suborno funcionaria?

Deslizei minhas mãos desde as suas, por seus braços até chegarem as suas costas, quando começo a apalpar todo seu corpo. Inclusive seu traseiro delicioso. Jensen começa a gemer baixinho, e isso me deixa cada vez mais duro.

- Jay, sabe quantas vezes eu me masturbei lembrando as cenas que você tinha escrito? – Essa me pegou de surpresa. Sério mesmo, eu to imaginando a cena dele... Pelo jeito eu não vou precisar imaginar. – Você não tem idéia do que as suas palavras fazem comigo Sasquatch.

- Você não tem idéia do que _eu _vou fazer com você, Smeckles.

Eu procuro por sua boca, mas parou ao ouvir a voz de Jensen.

- "Vim aqui apenas para te dar um beijo", lembra de Pimenta e Chocolate Jared? – Eu não acredito que ele realmente lembra-se das cenas que eu escrevi.

- Lembro perfeitamente do que o Sam fez com o Dean naquela cena, Jen. – Então é isso, ele quer colocar tudo que leu em prática? Ótimo.

Faço exatamente como meu personagem, por acaso inspirado em mim. Subo a camisa de Jensen rapidamente, e a jogo no chão. Começo a espalhar beijos e mordidas leves por todo seu abdômen, brincando um pouco com seus mamilos.

Desço um pouco mais, ficando de joelhos, e começo a enfiar minha língua em seu umbigo e o ouço gemer alto. Sorte minha que não tem ninguém em casa. Minhas mãos não estão paradas. Eu continuo apalpando tudo que tenho pela frente. Em certo momento eu estou apertando suas coxas deliciosas e firmes. Em outro, fazendo uma massagem bem sensual em suas nádegas.

Mas de repente eu o vejo ficar impaciente. Ele me agarra pelos ombros me levantando e começa a me beijar.

"..._Dean incomodado com a camisa de Sam que impedia o seu acesso, e sem paciência para tirá-la com calma, sentiu o tecido ceder em suas mãos e botões voando pela cabine..."_

Eu adorava aquela camisa sabia? Mas eu, com certeza, adoro ainda mais seu olhar de puro desejo quando ele me vê sem ela. Suas mãos voltam a me tocar, numa exploração muda. Ele começa a deixar os toques mais pesados, como se isso fosse quase uma massagem, mas na verdade ele está tentando me deixar excitado. E conseguindo, claro.

"..._Sam também se entrega ao desejo e ao interromper o beijo, atacou o pescoço de Dean, mordendo, sugando, de maneira violenta deixando marcas, como estivesse marcando território e o loiro não se importava..."_

Não há nada como os lábios de Jensen. Quando eles também chegam até meu corpo, eu me sinto arrepiar. Ele começa a morder e chupar meu pescoço, me deixando louco. Logo depois começa a descer fazendo o mesmo que fiz com ele. E isso é bom.

Quando ele volta a beijar minha boca, nós dois estamos nus da cintura pra cima, excitados e ofegantes. Ele fica perfeitamente gostoso desse jeito.

_"...Os mamilos de Dean estavam duros de tanto serem chupados e mordidos, e nesse ritmo foi até a virilha encontrando o loiro totalmente excitado..."_

Até que não é uma má idéia certo? Me ajoelho diante dele, e mesmo sob a calça, vejo sua ereção bem desperta. Olho para ele pedindo seu consentimento. Ele sorri de volta, me dando permissão total.

Eu não sei bem o que fazer, mas nada me impede de descobrir. Eu seguro a barra de seu shorts, e começo a descê-lo junto com sua boxer. A visão de Jensen assim, nu, na minha frente é maravilhosa. Eu sinto que poderia ter meu orgasmo só de olhar para ele, e por isso eu respiro fundo. A festa está só começando.

".._Ao tomar o membro do loiro entre os lábios, ele sentiu este se contorcer e gemer seu nome e outras palavras sem sentido..."_

Começo segurando seu membro e bombeando algumas vezes. Jensen começa a gemer e suas pernas tremem, parece que ele também não vai agüentar muito. Eu olho diretamente para sua ereção e mesmo com um pouco de receio de fazer algo errado, eu o tomo em minha boca. Ele grita meu nome, diversas vezes. Suas pernas estão tremendo cada vez mais, ele se segura cadeira para não cair.

"..._O pênis de Sam batia em sua garganta, e os gemidos de prazer do moreno, lhe enchiam de prazer..."_

Eu retiro seu membro da minha boca, ele está corado e me olha muito bravo. Faço-o sentar na cadeira, e retomo meu trabalho. Começo a sugá-lo aumentando o ritmo a cada minuto. Seus gemidos e os espasmos aumentam na mesma proporção. Sua voz é deliciosa, e eu estou quase lá, só de ouvi-la.

_"...Quando sentia que ia gozar, Sam tentou interromper o loiro, mas este não permitiu e engoliu todo o sêmen que o moreno liberou e depois limpou dando uma lambida que fazia Sam estremecer devido à sensibilidade de seu membro..."_

Eu o sinto me segurar e tentar me afastar. Mas eu quero prová-lo, sentir seu gosto. Me empenho ainda mais na tarefa de fazê-lo gozar. Aperto meu lábios sobre seu membro e de repente sinto minha boca cheia de um liquido espesso. Não é ruim. Não se parece com nada que eu já tenha provado, mas não é ruim.

- "Tem certeza que nunca esteve com um homem?" – É incrível como ele se lembra do que eu escrevi.

-" Estou imaginando que você é uma garota." – Ele me olha e começa a rir.

- Ah... Jay, você não tem idéia de como isso foi maravilhoso.

- "É! Sou bom nisso." – Jensen me olha, sabendo que eu entrei em sua brincadeira. E parece que ele quer ainda mais. Ele se abaixa na cadeira, até chegar perto de mim, e fala bem próximo de mim, com uma voz rouca e arrastada. Mortalmente sexy.

- E que tal a gente ir para o banheiro e você me mostrar exatamente o que o Sam fez com o Dean em "Pimenta e Chocolate", hein?

- Suas idéias estão cada vez melhores Amor.

Nós nos levantamos, e eu retiro minha calça. Pronto. Finalmente estamos totalmente nus na frente um do outro. E ele parece já estar se recuperando do orgasmo de alguns minutos atrás. Isso é muito bom.

Chegamos ao banheiro e ele abre a água numa temperatura ótima. Não está nem quente nem fria demais. Parte pra cima de mim, me agarrando e me encostando à parede. Meus lábios são violados da maneira mais deliciosa que eu posso imaginar.

_"...O moreno pegou seu membro e juntou como do loiro, e começou uma masturbação dupla, enquanto fazia isso, se travava uma batalha de línguas, um querendo invadir a boca do outro..."_

Não podia imaginar que uma simples masturbação seria tão deliciosa. Sinto nossos membros juntos em minha mão, e o ritmo não é rápido. Não quero acabar logo, quero fazer isso da melhor maneira possível.

Talvez Jensen pense de uma maneira diferente. Ele retira minha mão de nossos membros, e me prende contra a parede. Sinto sua mão num ritmo alucinado sobre meu membro, enquanto sua boca praticamente está fodendo a minha. E isso é realmente bom demais.

Não consigo agüentar muito tempo e logo meu orgasmo está sobre nossos abdomens. Meu coração quase para quando vejo Jensen se ajoelhar e lamber vagarosamente meu sêmen. Quando terminar de deixar o local limpo, ele sobre até mim. Ele tem a cara mais inocente que eu já vi.

- Isso aqui é gostoso Jay.

- Tem mais de onde esse veio, Amor.

- Huuum... Que bom saber disso Jay.

Voltamos para o quarto, só com nossas toalhas e a música ainda está tocando. Eu estou nervoso. Jensen também está. Chegou a hora e nós ainda não decidimos nada.

- Jen... Eu não me importo com quem vai fazer qual papel. O que me importa é que você está comigo. – Sei, sei. Pareço heroína de filme de romance. Mas fazer o quê? Eu amo esse homem.

- Jay, eu sei que eu quero você. Independente de como. Mas eu tenho uma idéia.

Hoje ele está inspirado. Muitas idéias. E idéias boas. É por isso que eu amo o meu Amor.

- Qual a brilhante idéia Jen? – Ele chega perto de mim, abraça minha cintura, e começa a se esfregar em mim.

- Acho que nós dois devemos experimentar. – Esse sorriso me mata. E me deixa mais duro do que eu posso imaginar ser possível.

- Isso vai ser maravilhoso Amor. Mas quem primeiro?

-" Te quero dentro de mim." – Uma fisgada em meu membro me diz que ele concorda com a idéia.

Eu tomo sua boca com a minha, mas dessa vez o beijo é mais calmo. Ele deve estar nervoso como eu, e quero fazer com que ele se acalme. Ainda em meio ao beijo, nos deitamos na cama.

"..._Dean explorava o corpo do moreno devagar como se quisesses enxergar com as mãos e gravar cada centímetro daquele ser que o dominava, encantava e lhe dava prazer além do que conhecia..."_

Deixo minhas mãos passearem livres por todo seu corpo. Tudo que posso alcançar é tocado, e isso o relaxa. Aperto suas coxas, num carinho sensual. Suas costas firmes e a base de sua coluna, o que o faz gemer alto, se soltando do beijo. Mas não por muito tempo. Tomo sua boca novamente e continuo com a exploração.

Jensen é altamente delicioso. Mas não indefeso. Suas mãos são tão atrevidas quanto as minhas. Ou talvez mais, por logo o sinto em minhas nádegas, e chegando perto da minha entrada. Chego a pensar que realmente ele deve ter lido muitas fanfics, porque ele sabe o que está fazendo. Eu estou gemendo e me empurrando em seu dedo para que ele entre mais fundo.

"_...Levantou uma das pernas do loiro e foi penetrando-o pouco a pouco com um dos dedos... Quando sentiu o loiro mais relaxado colocou o segundo dedo, Sam não via a hora de saber qual era sensação de estar dentro de Dean..."_

Seus dedos me deixam louco. Eu já estou gritando e ele ainda me diz pra ficar calmo. A dor agora é apenas um tempero para todo o prazer que sinto. Mas eu quero senti-lo, saber como é tê-lo em mim, me amando.

- "Quero você!" – Eu preciso disso agora, será que ele ainda não percebeu?

"_...Quando Dean retirou os dedos, Sam protestou, arrancando um sorriso cheio de promessas do loiro, que levantou uma das pernas do moreno, para facilitar a penetração..."_

Justamente quando os dedos dele estão tocando num lugar maravilhoso e me fazendo ver estrelas, ele resolve parar. Mas quando eu olho pra ele, seu sorriso é malicioso, seus olhos estão escurecidos de desejo.

Ele pega numa das gavetas do criado-mudo, ao lado da cama, um tubo de lubrificante. Chegou a hora. Eu tomo o tubo de sua mão, e passo seu conteúdo em todo sem membro. É claro que eu faço isso de um jeitinho especial, e ouço alguns gemidos baixos escapando de sua garganta. Apenas um prêmio pelo que está por vir.

Ele me deita novamente na cama, dobra uma de minhas pernas e coloca a outra sobre seu ombro. Jensen respira fundo e me olha. Eu aceno, e logo sinto seu membro pressionando minha entrada. Isso dói. Mais do que eu podia imaginar, nada que eu não possa agüentar por ele.

Quando está todo dentro de mim, ele para. Mais uma vez ele espera meu consentimento. Eu amo isso. Ele me olha um pouco preocupado porque eu sei que minha expressão mostra a dor que eu sinto. Ele fica tão fofo preocupado comigo. Eu estendo os braços pra ele, quero fazer isso o mais perto possível dele.

Jensen retira a perna que estava sobre seu ombro, e se deita sobre mim. Com toda força que eu tenho nessa hora sussurro um "por favor" em seu ouvido e ele começa seus movimentos. Lentos e cadenciados. Quase temerosos, como se eu fosse uma porcelana que pode quebrar.

Enlaço minhas pernas em sua cintura, aperto os músculos de suas costas em minhas mãos. "Mais forte". Ele começa a investir com mais força e aumenta seu ritmo. Não é rápido demais, nem lento demais. É muito bom. Com isso posso senti-lo perfeitamente dentro de mim.

_"...Sam se arremetia dentro dele com força, se aprofundando o máximo que podia; em sua boca o nome do Dean se repetia continuamente..."_

Posso senti-lo cada vez mais fundo. Seu membro delicioso toca em um ponto que me faz querer ir ao céu e voltar. Começo a ouvir meu nome repetidamente em seus lábios. Jensen aumenta os movimentos, fazendo com que sejam mais fortes e mais rápidos.

- Jay... Jay... – Escuto sua voz ao longe, porque eu também já não estou mais conseguindo me controlar. Sinto uma onda de prazer passar por todo meu corpo quando Jen me beija.

Posso sentir um liquido quente dentro de mim, e também em meu corpo. Ouço ainda a voz de Jensen, em um gemido longo e prazeroso, e logo tudo fica escuro.

Tudo que eu sei é que quando consigo voltar a um estado consciente, ele está deitado sobre mim.

Sinto alguma coisa um pouco estranha escorrendo entre minhas pernas, e meu próprio abdômen está pegajoso. Eu consigo olhar no relógio. _Nove horas._ Faz quase três horas que estou aqui, e posso dizer que foram as três melhores horas da minha vida.

Jensen está acordando. Ele tem um lindo sorriso nos lábios, e está feliz. Seus olhos têm um brilho de felicidade, lindo, que me faz querer agarrá-lo. Eu não vou ficar só na vontade, pode ter certeza.

- Eu te amo. – Suas palavras tão doces, tão simples, mas que não poderiam ser mais perfeitas para esse momento.

- Eu também, te amo mais do que tudo. – Ele sorri; me beija enquanto passa a mão por meus cabelos.

- Você sabe que ainda não acabou né? – Logo seu sorriso muda. Já não é mais um sorriso doce, apaixonado. Passa a ser um sorriso cheio de desejo. Exatamente igual ao que está em meu rosto.

- O que você quiser amor. – Sua voz tem um tom rouco, que o deixa ainda mais sexy.

-" Se abre para mim." – Ele se levanta, me deixando um pouco apreensivo. Jensen me olha, com um sorriso torto, e quando volta a se colocar sobre mim. Me permito um sorriso de pura malícia, antes de um comentário. – Vamos lá cowboy?

Jensen está sentado sobre meu quadril, com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo. – Oh yeah, baby.

_"...Sam ficou de quatro sobre Dean, que ficou entre suas pernas, lhe deu um beijo cheio de paixão..."_

Ele começa com um beijo. Nossas línguas se enroscam em uma batalha prazerosa. Quando tento me mover, Jensen fica de quatro sobre mim, se apoiando em meus braços que estão presos de encontro à cama. Ele suga, morde, beija e marca meu pescoço durante um bom tempo.

Já estou duro de novo. Ele parece perceber isso, ou talvez seja o fato de que eu comecei a gemer alto e xingá-lo de todos os nomes conhecidos, e em mais de uma língua. Tanto faz.

Ele escorrega por cima de mim e logo está encarando meu pênis de perto. Eu não olho. Sei que se o fizer vou perder o controle e acabar agora mesmo. Sinto seus lábios em mim e tudo que posso fazer é gemer e tentar salvar minha sanidade me agarrando aos lençóis de sua cama e quase os rasgando.

Logo ele para o que está fazendo e posso dizer que não fico nada feliz com isso. Mas o que eu vejo a seguir me deixa mais do que contente. Ele está sobre a cama, ainda de quatro. Me olha por cima do ombro com uma expressão quase desesperada. A visão perfeita.

- "Você é perfeito!" – Eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa pra dizer.

- "Não mais do que você!" – Depois de tudo isso eu ainda consigo ficar corado.

_"... Sam se encaixou entre as pernas do loiro e começou a beijar sua nuca e com a boca foi descendo vagarosamente traçando com a língua um caminho sobre sua coluna vertebral..."_

Eu não consigo resistir. A primeira coisa em que eu penso é contar toda aquelas lindas sardas de suas costas com a língua. E eu faço isso. Começo desde seu pescoço, onde deixo uma marca, e vou descendo.

Ao mesmo tempo em que beijo e mordo, eu vou acariciando a pele sedosa de Jensen. Deixo marcas em alguns lugares, eu sempre tive vontade de fazer isso. Agora é a vez de ele gemer alto, incontrolável.

Ótimo. Sem que ele perceba, eu coloco um pouco do gel sobre meu dedo e começo a pressioná-lo contra sua entrada. Ele não parece sentir dor, por enquanto. Logo eu consigo colocar o primeiro dedo sem problemas.

Quando tento colocar mais um, Jensen sente um pouco de dor, e eu continuo distraindo sua atenção, trabalhando em todo seu corpo. Nesse ritmo chego ao terceiro dedo e escuto algumas reclamações.

_"...A pele de Dean estava toda arrepiada pelos beijos, enquanto seu quadril se movimentava para ter mais contato com os dedos de Sam, que nessas alturas já tinha enfiado o terceiro..."_

Fico, ainda, um tempo preparando-o. Mas logo escuto seu pedido.

- Jay, vai logo. – Parece um gatinho manhoso. A voz arrastada, a carinha pidona, não tão boa quanto a minha. _Claro._

"_...E no vai e vem dos dois dedos, Dean atingiu o moreno num ponto especial, o fazendo gemer, agora de prazer, ao mesmo tempo em que começou a se movimentar a procura de maior contato com as mãos do loiro..."_

Ele está rebolando em meus dedos, e está gostando. Vejo isso em sua face corada. Seus gritos altos de vez em quando me fazem perceber que estou atingindo um ponto em especial.

Concentro meus dedos nesse ponto e de repente parece que Jensen se tornou uma massa nervosa e sem controle. Ele grita, seu corpo treme e a cada beijo meu sua pele se arrepia.

Ele lança seu quadril na direção da minha mão e grita cada vez mais alto. Ainda bem que Meg e Mack estão fora de casa, porque acho que mesmo alguns andares abaixo elas poderiam escutá-lo.

Eu já não estou agüentando e decido por um dar fim nisso.

-"Pede! – _Sussurrou Sam em seu ouvido_". Ele diz qualquer coisa, que eu não consigo decifrar. – "Não entendi! Repete."

- "Por favor!" – Agora sim. Show time.

_"...Assim que o moreno começou a pedir por mais, Dean o penetrou de maneira lenta e vagarosa..."_

Começo a entrar e mesmo com alguns gemidos de dor, Jensen está gostando. Ele é quente, a sensação é perfeita. Sei que ele está sentindo dor, mas logo ela vai embora.

Para distraí-lo eu começo a beijar suas costas e massageio seu membro, com uma mão em seu quadril. Depois as duas mãos escorregam e massageiam suas coxas. Consigo que a dor diminua, pois seus gemidos já são, em parte, de prazer.

"_...Assim que todo seu membro tinha penetrado Sam, Dean ficou quieto e esperou o moreno se acalmar, para começar a se movimentar..."_

Não quero me mexer por enquanto, vou esperar que ele se acostume, afinal eu sou grande.

Mas Jensen não quer saber de ter calma. Ele sussurra um "vai" e eu começo meus movimentos. Bem lentos e profundos. Seguro seus quadris com força, e mantenho o ritmo bem lento. É delicioso.

Jensen pede, implora para que eu vá mais rápido. E mesmo adorando o ritmo tranqüilo e cadenciado que temos, meu corpo começa a reclamar dessa lentidão. Vamos partir pra ação.

Aos poucos vou aumentando até chegar a um ritmo alucinadamente rápido. Mas ele ainda quer mais. Continua pedindo para que eu vá mais rápido e mais forte. Eu não consigo dizer não a isso.

Se alguém nos visse agora, talvez pensasse que eu estou violentando Jensen, tamanha a intensidade dos meus movimentos. Ambos estamos gemendo alto e eu sinceramente espero que os vizinhos não possam escutar.

Mas eu ainda não estou satisfeito. Quero fazer isso vendo a expressão de prazer no rosto do meu Amor. Poder guardá-las pra toda vida comigo.

Vale a pena ser forte às vezes. Me retiro dele e mesmo com ele me xingando de alguma coisa nada boa, eu logo o viro e o jogo na cama.

"_...__Lentamente Dean começou o movimento de vai e vem, e aos poucos foi acelerando, e quando ele começou a acertar aquele lugar especial, Sam enlaçou com as pernas o corpo de Dean e começaram a se movimentar em perfeita sincronia..."_

Eu volto a entrar, e dessa vez foi mais fácil. Jensen praticamente repete meus movimentos e segura firmemente em minhas costas quando volto a me mexer rapidamente.

Logo sinto suas pernas em volta da minha cintura, e posso ir ainda mais fundo. Estar dentro dele é como estar no céu. Me sinto completo, porque estou com meu amor.

"_...Juntos chegaram ao ápice, um gritando o nome do outro. Sam se derramou entre o abdômen dos dois e Dean explodiu dentro de Sam..."_

Mal começo a tocá-lo e Jensen se derrama em minhas mãos. Escuto ainda meu nome, mas calo meus gemidos com um beijo. Com mais algumas estocadas em sua entrada – que se torna ainda mais apertada na hora do gozo – me derramo em seu interior.

Ambos saciados, sorrindo e acabados. Eu ainda consigo sair de cima dele, mas me viro para poder beijá-lo durante um bom tempo.

Caímos cansados na cama. E eu não quero sair daqui nunca mais.

-" Está pensando em que?" – Ele tem uma expressão que não consigo decifrar.

- "O quanto é maravilhoso te ter dentro de mim." – Assim que escuto isso, sinto meu coração disparar.

- "Antes de qualquer coisa, quero que saiba que te amei desde o primeiro dia em que te vi. A partir do momento em que você entrou na minha vida, meu primeiro pensamento do dia era seu e o último antes de dormir também." Esse foi a declaração de amor mais perfeita que já vi. E por isso, Jay, faço das suas palavras as minhas, meu Amor. Eu te amo. – Jensen está quase chorando. Seus olhos brilham pelas lágrimas que ele tenta segurar.

- Jensen, nada que eu tenha escrito pode se comprar a isso. É perfeito demais. Eu te amo.

Volto a beijar meu Amor. Nós estamos cansados, vamos dormir mais um pouco. Sorte que até amanhecer a casa é só nossa.

Talvez eu não tivesse um problema tão grande assim.

Realmente, todos têm problemas. E bem maiores que os meus.

Ainda bem que o Jen não pirou ao saber que seu namorado é um fanwriter.

Acho que eu sou a pessoa mais sortuda do universo!

* * *

E então?

Alguém acha que a Ana merece parabéns por ter escrito coisas tão maravilhosas?

Eu acho que sim...

Mas se alguém achar que eu mereço, pode deixar uma review... Ou duas... Eu vou amar ok?

Bjssss

Angiolleto


End file.
